Will we ever meet again?
by B.Hellen
Summary: "No! Please! You can not die like that, did not you tell me you loved me and we would die together? Mikage!" This story is a one-shot anime and work 07Ghost, focused on the scene in which Ayanami kills Mikage in front of the protagonist Teito Klein. However, despite this beginning, I changed how Mikage and Klein met, slightly changing the ending.


_"No! Please! You can not die like that, did not you tell me you loved me and we would die together? Mikage!"_

These words had been the last words to Mikage, before he passed away after his soul had been cut from his body by Ayanami, in front of Teito Klein, the beloved and precious friend, but nothing could have been done, after all, that general was the controlling after taking half the spirit of the blonde, finishing the rest to make them meet again.

After that, Teito had fainted from the immense physical and mental fatigue, that is, with the shinigami of the church finally getting into the room, but it was too late to do anything, Frau just looked at the little brat with sad features, but there he had thought of it a little more, remembering and knowing what he could do, going immediately to look after Klein on the hospital bed.

Would he be able to find him in the midst of so many souls?

[...]

Teito Klein opened his eyes feeling the exhaustion coming hard and what had happened before came to mind, making him sit down quickly; tears filling and threatening to fall, but he held them. That Ayanami would pay for what he did to the Mikage, the only person in his life whom he considered his family, his home, should have protected him more and tried to take him along at that time in which they were persecuted, and not leave him even being he who had decided this, he was his...

...Your first love.

People might not understand, but Mikage was always the only one who made him feel safe, of course. Frau also started to get that sense of peace, but he stayed there at the most difficult times, such as at school where he had the courage to speak one part of his painful past, after all, being a slave for several years is not a good thing, and especially when he was incapable of defending himself, having branded him to this day.

Thinking even more about the beloved, his chest tightened. Would he want her to get revenge for what happened? The certainty was uncertain, the likely would be about not liking it, but the pain... the pain he felt at that moment made him look red and cry. Had all this happened because of a stone that empowered the user? Was it worth it? He did not understand at all, but he would not forgive him so soon.

At last he had lain down again, looked closely at the white ceiling, and thought of Mikage even more precisely, as they had known each other.

[...[...]

Although quoted earlier, both met in childhood, specifically, Mikage's 7-year anniversary. He had been away for a short time from the family to wander around the city, then stopping at the small abandoned quay, noticing a certain movement, approaching and seeing the cause of it.

Hidden there, was a little boy with brown hair and green eyes, who was in tatters instead of the clothes that had an iron coat on his back, however, being hidden, Mikage was not aware of this fact, just observed curious, watching him face back, then sneezing.

"What a lack of manners! Are you alright?" Mikage asked, taking off his coat and extending it to him, which he picked up hesitantly and dressed quickly, nodding in response.

Seeing this, he sighed relieved and sat down next to him, looking more closely at his state, eventually asking several questions, the other simply responding with the shake of his head.

"What is your name?" He was silent just watching. "Are you running from someone?" I nodded this time. "Is it someone powerful?" He agrees again. "I see... Do you want to talk about it?" He shakes his head in denial after a moment's thought.

"He really does not want to talk about it, well..." thought the blond, after noticing the dark man squirm in front of his gaze, having an idea.

He just hoped it worked.

"Ah! You are hungry? Today is my 7 year birthday and we have cake, although my parents are trying to make a party to cheer up my little sister, she has been sick since I remembered and so I could not go and play a lot outside with her friends, so decided to enjoy today and cheer her up, not that I care about it, if you're happy, I'm happy too. Let's go?" Mikage would say quickly, pulling the brunette before he noticed what was happening and tried to escape.

Being close to their home, after a few minutes of walking, they quickly arrived at the condominium, which was full of lights and a wonderful smell of meat, being able to see the huge strawberry cake by the window. Mikage soon knocked on the door, waiting for the mother to open, holding his hand nervously.

After all, he'd never called anyone home and did not even know his name.

"Son! Are you finally back? Who's your friend?" She asked after noticing the brunette, noticing his robes, smiling quickly and inviting him in. "Let's go inside! It's cold, is not it? Hungry? I just made dinner before we congratulate Mikage."

Pushing them lightly, she closed the door and called them to the dinner table, where the sister and father were already sitting, the two of them headed for the chairs, the mother took the extra for herself, the brunette just watched all that curious and intrigued.

"As you may have noticed, we have a special Mikage guest, so let's take him in, shall we? Now, let's eat!" commented happily the mother, taking the dishes and serving their children, husband and 'friend', everyone thanked the brunette less for the shock, soon everyone ate.

During dinner, the family would talk to each other and even try to wrap it up, but the little one only ate and watched everything very carefully, because they could change their mind and give it to their owner, which they would avoid at any cost.

Minutes after everyone was satisfied and the food was over, Mikage's mother went to the kitchen and brought a small knife with her to cut the strawberry cake, then the blonde went to the center of the table and pulled the brunette along, and despite this making him uncomfortable, he stayed by his side during all the congratulations, the family gave small packages at the end, making him feel even more wanting to get into a hole, but to avoid this, the birthday boy started to cut the candy and give it to everyone.

Some time later, Mikage takes the brunette to his room after asking his mother for permission to sleep there on the night he was granted, so they both went to bed in the blond's little bed, getting well together, but they would not go to sleep without some questions.

"So, did you have fun?" the brunette nods in response. "How good! I did not know if I would enjoy a night like this, but I'm glad to hear that! He had not introduced me properly, however, my name is Mikage, my family consists of me, my parents and little sister! I was 7 years old today and I like to go see the sea, I wish I wanted to be part of the troops like Daddy! However, I do not think I can do it for reasons, well... well, have a good night!" after that, the blond just yawned and got ready to sleep, but it was not over yet.

"Good night, Mikage. Thank you for doing all this for a stranger like me." Said the brunette after a few minutes, making the blonde pay close attention. "My name is Teito Klein."

Mikage just stared at him for a few seconds before smiling and hugging his newest friend, surprising him enough, returning the act.

"I thank you! Tomorrow I'll show you all the things here, let's have some fun! Good night, Teito!"

[...[...]

After that, the next morning the two of them had gone to see the wharf and the places that Mikage liked so much to visit, the first place mentioned being their favorite, where they played a lot, promising to go to the special school together, but, of course, that was before it all happened and he...

Tears came again, sitting in frustration, threatening to rise when Frau had appeared with the other shinigami, holding the small lilac creature, which had the angelic and delicate form. This reminded him immediately of Mikage, but why?

"You know how reincarnation works, do not you? After man fulfills the three desires he does not remember, God gives him the option to reincarnate as he pleases, and this little creature has the color of his soul." Said Frau, giving him carefully to Teito who just caught him slightly shocked and stared at him closely. "I think he wanted very much to return to you, take good care of him."

Teito still did not answer Frau, he was focused on the small creature in his hands, which only made a sound cheerfully, making him want to break, began to cry madly and embraced him gently, saying only one word at the end:

"Thank you"

 **The end**


End file.
